This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. To date, no commercial vaccine is available to protect against infection with filoviruses. The overall aim of our project is to develop immunological tools to evaluate immune response to vaccine formulations. Two weeks prior to vaccination, blood will be collected to establish an immunological baseline. On day of vaccination, animals will be immunized with one of 5 adenovirus based vaccines or an empty adenovector control. At week 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13 post vaccination, blood will be collected via femoral venipuncture for ELISA and ELISPOT development. In addition, at week 13, animals will be euthanized for isolation of splenocytes and storage of serum for future analysis.